Damned, Loved, The Price I Pay
by Kizuna
Summary: What's wrong with me...? Am I a mutation...? Why does everyone treat me this way...? Bridget just wants to find these answers. Will God ever respond to him? [RAPEYAOI]


_Everyone at the catholic school laughs at me…_

_They call me names…_

_They say I'm going to hell…._

_But….what did I do….?_

" Aaaah!" Bridget flopped down on his bed as he cuddled Roger. He was wearing his favorite pink pajamas with footsies. "What a day…." He glanced over at his yo-yo on his writing desk as he let out a sigh. "I haven't been able to hunt for bounties in a long while. I'm going to be so rusty, huh Roger?" He hugged his little furry friend, rolling over on his back to stare up at the ceiling with a sigh. "Daddy has just been so strict with me lately. He always gives me such strange glares now a days. Well…he has been for a while…ever since mommy passed long ago…" He rolled over on his side, "But that's okay. We know that mommy's up in heaven watching us." He smiled into Roger's fur, picking at it with his fingers. " I just hope that school is better tomorrow than it was today…" Bridget sighed before sitting up on his bed, hopping off to go turn out the light. He then jumped into his bed, dreading how tomorrow will turn out.

* * *

Bridget woke up with a stretch and a yawn. "That's funny…my alarm didn't go OFF! OH NO! I'm going to be late for school!" He quickly threw on his uniform for school. A white long sleeved shirt, a short blue skirt, high white socks, big blue shoes that could fit an elephant, and a yellow bow tie. He quickly ran out of his room, grabbing his back pack on the way. 

"You're late Bridget…" There, to meet him at the bottom of the stars from his room, Bridget's dad glared up at him with his arms crossed. "You're probably the only kid in the whole of England to be late almost every single day.

" I-I know father! I was just about to go on my way. No time for breakfast! Sorry!" Bridget quickly dashed around his father in an attempt to reach the door.

His dad sighed, "May God be with that one….No hope…"

* * *

"I-I'm here!" Bridget yelped as he dashed into his classroom. He panted as he blinked and looked around the class to see the kids laughing at him hysterically. "Wh-what…? I didn't mean to be late…" 

The Nun of the class snapped her ruler on the chalkboard, "Bridget!" He face frowned so much that her wrinkles frowned along with her. "Fix your skirt up THIS INSTANT!"

Bridget looked down to see that his skirt had flown up and tucked into his white panties. It must have happened when he rushed to school. "Ah!" He quickly turned away from the class to fix it immediately. "I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know!" He felt so embarrassed at the moment. Could his day possibly get any worse? Why did he even have to ask? Of coarse it could.. He stared at the ground as he took his seat. A big blush crossed his face, looking over at the kid beside him. It was true that Bridget in fact liked that kid. His name was Fredrick, some people called him Sol. Sol seemed very unfit for this school. He would swear and beat some kids up. He seemed not to have an interest in anything. He really had no purpose to be at a school like this. He also looked a bit too old to still be in school, and he would always skip school to hunt down people. The teachers didn't like him that much. There was just something about him that sparked Bridget's interest….But after what just happened, he couldn't bare to talk to him now.

"And just what do you think YOU'RE doing young man?" The nun had once again snapped her ruler on the board.

"Uh…who, me?" Bridget said in a confused tone as he pointed to himself.

"You were LATE! Therefore must hold the water buckets OUTSIDE of the classroom!" She said pointing to two empty buckets. "Go fill them up outside!"

Bridget sighed, " Yes Maam…" He got up slowly and retrieved the buckets as he went out to the back of the school to fill them up. He watched the water slowly fill up the buckets as he kneeled beside them and sighed. " Man….that was so embarrassing….I cant believe that happened…" He buried his face in his hands, " Sol must really think I'm a dork now!" He squealed, " Why cant I just be normal and not get laughed at! "I just really want to impress him…but I don't even think he knows me other than being a freak like everyone else does…And I know the nuns don't like me…and their supposed to like everyone!" He groaned loudly, " What did I do to make school life so hard?"

" Maybe its because you're wearing a fucking skirt man…"

Bridget looked behind him to see two boys wearing uniforms from the private school across the way. " U-um…what?" He asked looking down at his skirt. He tucked it between his legs, making sure they didn't get a free show.

" You heard him." The other boy said. His hair was spiky and black, he looked to be Japanese, while the other's hair was a dark shade of brown. He looked like he was from around here.

"We've seen you around. Your skirt flying about as you run. What the fuck is up with that man! We can see everything!"

"Ha! Yeah, at first we thought you were a chick, but then we got a closer look."

Bridget stood up slowly taking a step back. "I-I really need to get going now…" He said as the buckets began to slowly overflow.

"Oh really?" The Japanese boy smirked, looking Bridget up and down. "I dunno about that. Maybe you should come with us now. Are you really a boy?" He said tilting his head.

" Wha…w-well…y-yes…I am…Is that a bad thing…?"

The brown haired boy took Bridget by his wrist, "You're lying…You even sound like a girl…makes me kinda interested. Waddya say? Feel like skipping and having a good time with us?"

The Japanese boy took Bridget by his other wrist. They pinned Bridget against the wall behind him.

" P-please…I really have to go no—" Bridget's voice disappeared as one boy ran a hand up his leg, and the other boy ran his down Bridget's side. He was shaking. He didn't know what was going on. He had never even met these kids before. Bridget struggled in their grasp, " L-let me go!" He was weaker then they were, and scared, so it drained his strength. " Don't touch me! I have to get back to class!"

" Hahaha!" The brown haired boy laughed, " You know no one can hear you back here. We'll really make you scream." The boy ran his hand up to run his fingers across Bridget's crotch, teasing him. Bridget bit his bottom lip, and scrunched his face to the feeling.

" Awww, look at that, I think he likes it." The raven haired boy tugged at Bridget's panties as he slid them down to his ankles before slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He ran his hand across Bridget's chest, feeling his soft skin, "Wow, he really inst a chick." He said a little surprised.

"….ah…" Bridget couldn't help but accidentally let out a small sigh. He didn't want to admit it, but it felt good. But he didn't want it to continue. His cheeks were flushed pink as he struggled once more, " N-No! Stop it please! I just wanted to get some water!" He closed his eyes tightly wishing that he had more strength at the moment.

The brunette quickly placed his lips over Bridget's, muffling the noise he was making. He roughly drove his tongue into Bridget's mouth. Bridget didn't like the feeling as he let out a muffled moan, trying to turn his head away, but failed as the boy's mouth just followed.

"You enjoying yourself boy?" The black haired boy lifted Bridget's skirt as he could see that he had a slight erection going on. "Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about. Look here, you really _are_ getting turned on to this." He smirked as he wrapped his hand around Bridget's member, licking the tip before putting it in his mouth. He could taste the slight pre-cum that slid into his mouth.

"Mmmm!" Bridget arched his back against the wall to this feeling. It made his body shiver. He had never felt something like this before…this…pleasure. It was scary how he liked it. He was still a virgin, and was against masturbation, so he never knew what this could feel like. He wanted to go home. He wanted to see his father. " Ah…n-no…don't…" He managed to say as he gasped for a breath of air. "Th-this is a sin…."

The boy down below took his mouth off of Bridget's member as he licked the underside, " Sin? Who the hell cares about that? Besides, you're getting really hard now. You're the one who's sinning here." He began to pump Bridget slowly with his hand. Bridget couldn't help it, he didn't want to be a sinner, but he couldn't help himself from moving his hips against the boy's hand.

He could feel his eyes start to sting as he let loose a few tears. He had no choice but to give in. His whole body was shaking. He started to pant a bit as he continued to move his hips. He yelped as he suddenly felt a wet finger run along his lower backside and press against his opening, " No don't!" He screamed, arching his back from the pleasure running throughout his body. "P-Please don't…" He cried as he tilted his head against the wall of the school. But it was like the boys weren't even listening.

The brunette nibbled on Bridget's ear as he slipped a finger inside of him. Bridget gripped onto the wall in pain. He sighed loudly to this feeling. It hurt so bad, but he knew screaming out would be useless. He just braced himself, bending his knees a bit. " O-ow…"

" Ow?" The boy smirked as he took out his finger. " That was just one finger! You haven't even felt the real thing yet." He slid his zipper down as he once again grabbed Bridget by the wrist. The two boys smirked as they pushed Bridget down on all fours.

Bridget yelped as he couldn't stop the tears flowing from his eyes. He hated this. He drooped his head as he continued to cry, letting out little hics as he did so. Was this punishment for being late to school? Was it really that big of a deal? Why was God torturing him? Did he make God angry in some way? He wished that God would just help him out in his time of need….but he never does…

Bridget suddenly felt a hand lift his face to look up at the Japanese. " Now, its your turn to do me a favor. Open your mouth." He boy commanded. But Bridget was too scared to move a muscle. " I said open it!" He yelled as he stuck a finger inside Bridget's mouth, prying it open. He unzipped his pants, letting loose the erection that was growing inside of them. He quickly pressed it inside of Bridget's mouth, gagging him.

The brown haired boy took a good hold of Bridget's hips from behind, slowly pressing himself inside of Bridget's opening. He was so tight, it almost hurt to press on.

Bridget screamed a muffled scream as he felt the boy go inside of him. He gagged as he automatically began to suck on the other boy. This is when he really began to prey to God for his help. But still, help never came.

_**TO BE CONTINUED **_

(( That is, if I get lots of reviews. Soon to be more yaoi with new characters coming up! So please read and review:D ))


End file.
